


Impasse

by CharlieTheWhovian



Series: Revolution of the Daleks AU [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, TARDIS Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheWhovian/pseuds/CharlieTheWhovian
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Najia Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Revolution of the Daleks AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692910
Kudos: 14





	Impasse

As the Doctor, Yaz and Najia, reached the bottom of the stairwell, Yaz tugged at the Doctor's sleeve urging her to turn around and stop for a moment.

'Hang on, Doctor! What's the plan?! I've only just got you back, I'm not just gonna watch you get blasted by a Dalek firing squad!'

'Well, I'm hoping it won't come to that!' the Doctor admitted. 'Besides their models look more like a Reconnaissance Squad to me...'

'Hang on a second, will someone explain to me what on earth is going on?!' Najia interrupted.

'Ah, Yaz's mum, sorry forgot you were there!' the Doctor smiled politely before stepping over to the door, observing the Daleks through its narrow glass window.

'Okay, mum - long story short: the Doctor's an alien time traveller and I travel through time and space with her saving the universe and fighting monsters.' Yaz said, letting out a heavy sigh once she'd unburdened herself of the secret.

'What? My daughter- You and her- _travel through time and space?!_ What, like a _couple?'_

'Ugh, mum, not now!' Yaz complained when suddenly she noticed that in the distraction of the conversation she had taken her eye off the Doctor and in the meantime she had slipped outside and had begun to approach the three Daleks in front of the TARDIS.

'Hello, fellas! Looking for me?!' the Doctor grinned as she strolled towards them nonchalantly.

The Daleks' eyestalks turned towards one another and they shared a look of silent confusion. The Doctor face scrunched in disappointment. 

'What, you don't recognise me?! Scan me!'

A beam of light shone forth from the middle Dalek's eyestalk, roaming up and down the Doctor's form.

Yaz stomped over, closely followed by Najia. 

'Doctor, what are you playing at?!' Yaz hissed.

'Oh, don't worry, they're just scanning me. _They don't recognise my new look!_ ' the Doctor replied, dropping a voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

'Scan complete! You are the Doctor!' the Daleks exclaimed in high alert, shuffling back a few centimetres.

'That's better!' the Doctor chuckled. 'Now, do I need to ask what you're doing here or are we gonna do this the easy way?'

'We are at war!' the Dalek on the left chimed in.

'You're always at war with someone. Why are you on Earth? I won't let you use it as a battleground, there are billions of innocent humans here, the majority of which are trying to live in peace!'

'We are not here for the humans!' the Dalek on the right responded.

'Oh,' the Doctor said. 'Wasn't expecting that not gonna lie...'

'So, if you're not here for us, what do you want?!' Yaz asked assertively.

 _That's my Yaz..._ the Doctor thought to herself, swelling with pride.

'We have come for the Doctor!' the middle Dalek said, its voice deeper than the others'.

'Eh?! Me? What do you want me for?!'

'You will save us!'

'Save you? Who do the Daleks need saving from besides me?!'

'Ourselves.'

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this. The last time the Daleks needed the Doctor's help was with the Asylum back when she was a he, and travelled with the Ponds. But Oswin destroyed the Dalek Asylum... So what did the Daleks mean this time?

'Okay. I'm listening.'

'We require your TARDIS.'

Yaz snorted, 'Ha, as if! Just like that-'

'Okay.' the Doctor said. 'But no funny business.'

'What?! Doctor, have you hit your head or something?!' Yaz retorted incredulously.

'Oh! I don't know... I might have at some point I suppose... Why do you ask?'

'You just invited three Daleks on board the TARDIS?'

'And?' the Doctor asked as if the scenario Yaz had just spelt out to her was perfectly normal for her.

She turned towards the TARDIS and disappeared around the side.

'Come on in then lads, I'll stick the kettle on,' the Doctor called. 

One by one, the Daleks filed into the TARDIS disappearing around the side.

'Where are they all going?' Najia asked in bewilderment. 'Is this a dream.'

'No, mum. Look, it's hard to explain, just... follow me.' Yaz led Najia by the hand into the TARDIS, as the doors shut behind them. The Daleks trailed off to one side and Yaz and Najia went to stand by the Doctor at the console.

'Right. Standard safety measures!' The Doctor announced as fields of energy fell upon the three Daleks. 'Containment fields. Nullifies your energy blasters too. No hard feelings, eh?'

'Oh my god! But how did- What is this place?!' Najia gawped in awe at her new surroundings.

'Ah yes! This is my ship. Welcome to the TARDIS, Yaz's mum!'

'Najia's fine-'

'Right, I promise I'll give you the full tour and answer any questions later but right now I need to deal with this first because we could all be in very serious danger. That alright?' 

Najia fumbled her words as she gazed at her impossible surroundings.

In the meantime, the Doctor had turned her attention back towards the Daleks. 

'Where are we going?' the Doctor asked. One of the Daleks gave the Doctor some space-time coordinates and as she began to put them into the TARDIS console something dawned on her and a grave expression spread across her face. Yaz didn't like that look, it scared her. The Doctor looked angry and scared and her days in the police force had taught her that those two combinations could be dangerous. 

'No. I'm not going there.' The Doctor stated categorically.

'Doctor, what is it, what's wrong?' Yaz asked with growing concern. 

'Skaro. Home of the Daleks.'

'Sorry, what are they?' Najia interrupted. 

'Deadly alien war machines with a creature inside. They wiped out the Doctor's race and virtually destroyed her planet.' Yaz said, grabbing hold of the Doctor's hand as a comfort to her.

'Yes. Well...' The Doctor trailed off, letting go of Yaz's hand and fiddling with the console absentmindedly.

'Oh god, I'm still in my dressing gown!' Yaz said with sudden alarm.

'Ah yeah, was gonna mention that. Thought it might've been fashion? It does come in during the third millennium at some point...' the Doctor replied with a warm smile. 'I think you left some of your clothes in my room if you want to take a look.'

'You did what?!' Najia said in disbelief. 

'Mum not now!' Yaz complained, rolling her eyes. 'Come on, let's see if I can find something for you too.'

Yaz tugged at her mum's sleeve and they both disappeared into the labyrinthine corridors.

As the two left the console room, the Doctor's expression changed, her face growing graver by the second. 

'What danger are you in? What could possibly be so bad that the Daleks come running to me?'

'There is a civil war on Skaro,' replied the middle Dalek, distinguished from the rest in black livery.

'Reconnaissance coordinator, yes? What's so special about this civil war that you need me?'

'Our history is destroying us!'

'What does that mean?' The Doctor's face scrunched up, somewhere between confusion and curiosity. 

'It will all become clear when you take us to Skaro!'

The Doctor realised this could easily be a trap. 'Final question. Skaro is a battleground, yes? High risk to human life?'

'...Yes.'

'Right.'

The Doctor sighed guiltily, pulling a lever and the engines roared to life.

Meanwhile, Yaz and Najia were on their way back from the TARDIS wardrobe when the corridor began to fade around them and they found themselves back outside their block of flats. And the TARDIS was gone.


End file.
